Qrow's Bar And Grill
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Real life AU Jaune and Co are working in a restaraunt while dealing with new relationships, rent and crazy ex's. Never Sleep Where You Work!


**Aloha Guys and Gals! Long time no see. Doubt any of ya remember me from 3 years ago :P  
** **Hi I'm Damon! Nice to meetcha all!**

 **Not written anything in years so be nice, or not. I'm not your boss.**

 **I do not own RWBY all credit to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Sunlight crept through the gaps in the black curtains, illuminating very little of the messy bedroom. Birds could be heard from outside the slightly open windows as well as the sound of children playing in the streets. All in all, it was a good Friday... That was until Taylor Swift erupted from the phone on the nightstand.

"No ones home..." A groan from under the covers drawled out. The teen hid in the sheets moved his hand to grab the phone, hitting the accept button with a sigh "Yo." He answered with a yawn.

"Jaune, Did you just wake up?" The feminine voice on the other line asked with a laugh.

The blonde teen shot up, instantly recognising the voice as Yang Xiao Long, his year long crush and also one of his managers. "N.. No." He stuttered nervously "Did _you_ just wake up?" He lamely countered, rubbing his hand through his messy hair.

"It's 3 in the afternoon Jaune." Another cute laugh.

"R..Right." He blushed, happy that he was on his own so no one could see the embarrassment. "Anyway, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, almost forgetting why she had disturbed the boy's slumber. "Neptune has called in sick, and...

"And you were wondering if I would cover his shift." Jaune finished, pretty much knowing this scenario by heart. "How come your boyfriend can never do his own shifts?" He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

"I know you two don't get on that great, but this isn't him asking for help, it's me." Her voice quietening.

"I'll help tonight only if he does my Sunday shift?" He bartered "I don't wanna be working 7 days a week again..." He grimaced at the memories.

 _'Two more shifts until Sunday.'_ He smiled at the thought, quickly sending a message to his group chat before getting ready for work.

"Thanks Jauney, You're the best!" Yang chirped back up "See ya at 6." She said before hanging up.

* * *

Nora walked into the staff room, having just finished serving the last of the food for the dinner rush, she wiped a bit of sweat off her head with arm and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Busy?" Came the quiet voice of Velvet, a small, timid brunette with deep brown eyes. She was currently sat at the table reading a book.

"Nothing I can't handle!" The orange haired worker grinned, taking off her black apron and tossing it into her locker "Well, maybe with the help of Jaune." She added, taking a seat opposite the brunette.

Velvet nodded in agreement "He does seem to have a good head on him for someone so young."

"Pfttt." Nora smiled "We're not much older than he is." She informed "He's only 19"

"I was nowhere near as motivated as he is when I was his age." Velvet countered "I still don't know what I want to do with my life."

The ginger girls smile softened "It will come to ya eventually no need to rush things."

"I guess you're right."

"Are you working on sunday?" Nora asked, trying to change the subject.

The quiet girl nodded "I'm on an early."

"Awesome! That means that you're free during the night."

Another nod "I was just gonna stay in and finish my book." She explained, not liking the sudden excitement in her co-workers eyes.

"Well now you don't have to be alone." Nora announced "Because you are coming for a night on the town with a few others."

Velvet sighed _'Sunday's gonna be a long one...'_

* * *

Jaune handed 3 pints to the customer over the bar "That's 12 Lien please." He smiled, taking the money from the last customer of the night. It was currently 11:59pm and the bar shut at midnight. He handed the change to the man and made his way over to the bell used to signify that everyone had 10 minutes left to drink up.

"Thanks for tonight Jaune." Yang appeared from the office door "You really saved our asses."

"You know, you really wouldn't have to thank me if your boyfriend picked up the slack." He replied, taking his apron and tie off.

"It's never just a 'no problem' with you, is it?" The busty blonde rolled her eyes at the younger blonde.

"You know I'm right." He grinned playfully "I'm just gonna throw these" He held up his apron and tie "In my locker and then I'll start closing down."

"If you aren't done by the time I've finished counting the cash then I'm leaving without you." She threatened, causing the boy to frown, walking home was not on his want list.

"Understood boss!" He saluted and quickened his pace. He pushed open the staff room door and was greeted with two sets of eyes lock on him.

"Hey Jaune Jaune!" Nora greeted "Thanks for the help tonight." She slung her bag onto her back and grabbed her car keys off of the table.

"It was nothing." He shrugged it off "Both of you closed the floor down already?"

Velvet gave a meagre nod "It wasn't that bad out front so we were able to finish up early." She explained.

"Yup! and now I'm gonna drop Velvet off and then go to Ren's." The ginger beamed happily "We still up for sunday yeah? I hope ya dont mind, but I invited Velv."

Jaune gave a small chuckle "Yeah, that's cool." He turned to the brunette "I didn't peg you as the girl who goes out for drinks."

"Heh, neither did I..." She replied "It would be nice to get out of the house sometime though."

"I was serious when I said I'm not waiting for you!" Came Yang's voice from outside the room.

"Oh crap!" Jaune shouted, dropping his uniform on the floor and fleeing the staff room.

"Bye Jauney!" Nora shouted after the blonde boy.

* * *

"What's happening on Sunday?" Yang inquired, eyes not leaving the dark road as she drove Jaune home "I kinda overheard you guys."

"Oh, just a bunch of us from work are going to a nightclub." He answered, fiddling with an auxiliary cable "You are more than welcome to come." He offered.

"Hmm" Yang hummed in thought "I might just take you up on that offer." She gave a soft smile towards the blonde boy "What time we meeting there?"

"Just get to Juniors for 10." Jaune informed "I can't drink too much because _someone_ put me on an early the day after." He shot her a fake pout.

The blonde girl let out a laugh "Sorry to disappoint ya but I wasn't the one who did the rota. Got any complaints go to the big man himself."

"Are you suggesting Qrow actually did some work for once?" He laughed, finally plugging his phone in and changing the music to Little Mix "Now this is music."

"You are such a dork." The older girl shook her head.

"Don't act like you don't love this."

Yang scoffed "Unlike you Jaune, I'm normal."

"If ya say so." He smirked "Oh, you can just drop me here."

"But you live 5 minutes away from here." Yang pulled over, confused.

"I know, but I need to do a bit of shopping and this is the only place open at this time of night." He explained "Thanks for the lift."

"Why don't you just shop in the morning?" She asked "I mean it's still gonna be there then. Not as if the shops gonna disappear overnight."

"Yang." He put a hand on her shoulder "When am I ever awake before 3pm?" He gave a soft laugh and pulled her into a quick, shaky hug.

"Fair point." She replied unfazed by the hug "Just be safe and text me when you get home."

"Got it Boss." He gave a quick salute and exited the car.

* * *

It was 2:30am when Jaune shut the door to his flat, locking the door behind him he went to put his shopping away. Whilst he was putting various cans into the cupboards he opened his phone and dropped Yang a text. He put his phone down on the counter and through the shopping bags away. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He made his way to the bedroom, grabbing his phone on his way back out.

The boy's room was, in a word, messy... There were empty bottle and cans of various drinks, food wrappers littering the desk and floor, dirty clothes and game cases covering the carpet.

He kicked off his shoes and picked up his Playstation 4 controller. He turned the television on and loaded up Destiny. He needed to get to the max light level before the new DLC dropped, so him and Ren could start the race to max on equal terms.

He took a swig from his beer and sat back in his chair. His phone vibrated from his pocket and a smile graced the boys face.

 _'Yang actually text back!'_ He thought in glee, grabbing his phone out. Upon checking who the sender was his smile had dropped "Can't believe I got excited..." He groaned, opening the message from Ren. 'Raid?' Was what it said.

"Dammit Ren..." He took another swig, grabbing his headset.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 1!**

 **Kinda short but It's just to get me started back up.**

 **If ya liked what ya read then please give us a cheeky follow, fav and review!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
